


Shooting is sexy it seems

by MaryTagus



Series: Dedicated [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To whispers and good luck for Uni.</p><p>You rather have another take on Felicity shooting a Machine Gun. I did what I could. Sorry if my muse wasn't to your liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting is sexy it seems

“Mr Queen...” he signal his assistant to wait, he was just wrapping up this call.

“Mr Queen... Please.”

He sent an annoyed look the assistant's way. And he started to move his lips without a sound

Oliver could make almost noting from what he was saying but two words were clear “Ms Smoak”

“I'm so sorry something just came up and I have to address it. Thank you so much for your support, we appreciate your help. Thank you Sir.”

Sucking up was something he grew to understand as needed but he hated it.

“What's the message from Ms. Smoak?”

Probably would be late for dinner as per usual lately.

“Ms Smoak assistant called. There was some shooting and Ms Smoak was involved.” has Oliver got up in a flash his assistant rapidly added “Ms Smoak is alright but the attacker got away.”

That was the least of his concerns.

“Take my calls. Ask everyone to call me tomorrow and move my appointments for today to whenever you can.” His agenda was becoming hectically chaotic he was glad he had a good assistant to take care of it “I'm going to Palmer Tech.”

Detective Lance was the first person he saw.

“Checking on your girlfriend, Mr Queen?”

“What can you tell me?”

“The man enter the building like a regular visitor. His ID checked out so security allowed him through. Instead of going to “Human Resources” like he stated wrote on the entrance form he went to the basement where he found a...” Detective search for the name but Oliver give him a helping hand “Curtis”

“Yeah, that's it, Curtis.” Detective wrote the name down “and your girlfriend. Once there he started to pull some playing cards from his arms and trowing them like grenades.”

“What?”

“I know, it's wired but security cameras got it on tape.”

“I was told there was gunfire, not explosions.”

“Oh yeah, that was your girlfriend Mr Queen. Fortunately she doesn't have good aim, she didn't shoot anyone. Or should I say unfortunately as she was aiming for the cards guy.”

“Felicity fired a gun?”

“A machine gun to be exact.”

“I already have her statement so she's back in her office.”

Oliver took the elevator. Felicity had shot a machine gun, she had no training for it. She could have gotten seriously hurt. Or killed someone. He knew her enough to know she wouldn't recover from that. Killing someone was a point of no return, he knew it from personal experience.

He entered her office storming. She was just typing along like nothing had happen.

“What were you thinking?”

Felicity jumped in her chair.

“Oliver you scared me I wasn't excepting you.”

What did that even mean. She was just attacked what did she expect him to do sit and wait without checking up on her.

“Felicity you were just attack a few minutes ago.”

“Yes. But then you get attack every night.”

He got it now.

“You are not me, Felicity. Now can you please tell what were you thinking grabbing a machine gun and start shooting?”

“He was attacking me and Curtis. We needed to run out the door and get to the elevator. I also kicked him in the proverbial nuts. I guess you don't oppose that.”

“No, I don't object to that except if you do it to me.”

“I wouldn't do it to you, Oliver.” she smiled.

Her assistant came in.

“Mr. Queen. Ms Smoak I have the security tapes.”

Felicity extended her hand to get them.

“Thank you” after the woman left Felicity turned to Oliver “I was going to check the tape and try recognition software on the attacker. He also made something very strange.”

Oliver got behind her chair “Detective Lance told me.” but he was curious to what both the assailant and Felicity firing the machine gun.

The assailant part was hard to watch. He was definitely after Felicity question was why. Then there it was, Felicity with a machine gun at hand keeping the attacker at bay. Her technique was nonexistent and she brandish the machine gun like someone would brandished a knife. Most of the time she wasn't even looking at what she was shooting at but, to his shock, that wasn't why he wasn't able to stop watching it. Felicity shooting was kind of hot.

He knew she was brave and strong but he had never watched her firing a gun, now that he did he had to face the fact that she looked sexy doing it.

“See I manage to get us to the door and we got out. See...”

They were getting into the elevator, the doors were closing and then it happen. Oliver couldn't help but feel the pain. He wasn't sure why but when ever he saw a man being kick right... there, he flinched. The aim she fail to have with the gun she didn't lack at kicking.

They rewatched the tape to search for the clearest picture of the attacker's face and he was lucky it was after the bit of Felicity shooting.

“You know, Felicity. Your look sexy shooting a gun.”

He felt her smile.

“Does that mean we can have desert before dinner tonight?”

“It means I want to take you home. Right now.”

“Right now?”

He spin her chair.

“Right this minute.”

“I can't think of anything I would rather do right now.”

Oliver kissed her, a passionate yet familiar kiss, has they waited for the elevator to arrive.

 


End file.
